sageopedia_2_0fandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Robinson
Sagent Nutsworth '(also known as Matthew Robinson) was born on April 9 2001 in England. He is a Minister For National Security and a Member of The Upper Imperial Court. Execution On 18 January 2017, Robinson was sentenced to death by hanging following a brief military tribunal that lasted around nine minutes in total. Robinson was not allowed to be heard during the tribunal and was shouted over by the opposition. This was common court law structure following the new Martin regime. Robinson was hanged at dawn on 19 January 2017 due to communist sympathies and so called 'unlawful political thought'. Robinson's hanging was seen as a warning to all Bolsheviks in Memia that Martin's new regime would not stand communist uprisings or rumors of such a thing. First Resurrection On the eve of 2nd February 2017, a Sagetanic mass was held at the shallow grave of Matt. The Sagetanists dug up Matt's grave and gathered around his coffin. They opened his coffin to see Matt's decomposing corpse. They were ready to try one of the most crazy ideas from deep within the Sagetanic spell books, it had never been done before. Everybody simultaneously opened up their backpacks and each of their backpacks contained many big red dodgeballs. One of the Sagetanic elders initiated the spell by shouting "Everybody go for Matt!". Suddenly, hundreds of dodgeballs were being thrown from every direction. The Sagetanic spell books specified that the dodgeballs '''must '''make contact with the resurrectee's crotch/groin area many times for this to work, and that's what they were doing. Then, there was only silence. They waited a good ten seconds, and there was movement! Under a pile of red dodgeballs a young man crawled out, with a sudden new realization about life, he didn't want to overthrow the government or perform a communist coup, he had become one with the Memian Government, and he was never going to change. Cries of joy were coming from the Sagetanists, one of them shouted "No one has ever done that in the history of Sagetanism!". They had just performed one of the most difficult spells in the Sagetanic spell books. In celebration of this moment Matthew Robinson accepted a new alternate name that the Sagetanists gave him, from that point on he was nicknamed ''Professor Nutsworth'. Political Career After First Death Following his arrival in Spicy-Memia, Nutsworth had largely stayed out of politics until the June 2017 election, in which he ran for Imperial Govenor under the Sageist National Party against Ethan Davis' Discord Independence Party and Oliver Mead's Memian New Bolshevist Party. Nutsworth won the election with 54% of the votes, but it was later revealed that the votes were rigged, and Nutsworth was subsequently captured as a Prisoner of War following Oliver Mead's declaration of Civil War. Nutsworth then killed himself three days later, on the 23rd of June, his second death that year. Second Resurrection Shortly after killing himself, The Imperial Gulag Guard found Nutsworth hanging from the ceiling of his cell with a note attached to his body. His suicide was then publicly announced, and Emperor Martin announced that he would be resurrected to serve his trial. Davis quickly gathered Sagetanists to resurrect Nutsworth for a second time using the dodgeballs. After successfully carrying out another resurrection ritual, the Sagetanists cried with joy and were then taken back to their cells within The Gulag. Following his recovery from the resurrection process, Nutsworth was taken to The Imperial Court to stand trial, and was found guilty, sentenced to ten days in The Gulag. After his release he again changed his name, this time to Sagent Nutsworth, and was made a Minister for National Security and Member of The Upper Imperial Court sometime after his release from The Gulag.